


无题

by tennis042



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Male Homosexuality, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-07 15:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennis042/pseuds/tennis042





	1. Chapter

现POST了，现场再写


	2. CHAPTER 1

LKDG6848一直是个幸运儿，幸运儿也有不幸运的时候。  
比如说，现在。  
LKDG6848面无表情地注视着前方涌动的人群，今天是每半年一次的领养日。  
他对这一切并不感兴趣，也不想饲养什么，但昨天晚上收到的警告信迫使他出现在这里——他不得不履行这项居民义务，否则等待他的未来将是剥夺居民籍，重新成为材料进入养殖场。  
“喂，幸运儿。”  
LKDG6848回头看了一眼，发现是住在隔壁的MSLG99，那个据说拥有伊斯兰基因的中年男人。  
“你也来领养吗？”UUUG99用袖口擦了擦汗，“今天真热啊。”  
LKDG6848皱了皱眉，不作理会，MSLG99似乎已经习惯了他的冷漠，还自顾自兴致勃勃地搭着话：“你打算领养什么？我的话，应该还是雌合成羊或者合成骆驼。”  
“……这是基因作祟吗？”  
对于LKDG6848的尖刻，MSLG99回了一个腼腆的笑容：“那是因为你不了解它们的美妙之处，幸运儿。”  
“大概我缺少这样的基因片段吧，你所说的我一点也不想知道。”LKDG6848对他做了一个嘴部拉链的动作，“等我什么时候发现自己有这样的基因组再来交流这个话题吧，现在可以先请你闭嘴吗？”  
“不解风情的年轻人。”MSLG99愤愤地走到一旁，LKDG68假装没有听见他的话，这时人群开始骚动，领养开始了。

“这次人形似乎占了一半，真倒霉。”  
“希望能收养到其他。”  
对话的两人发现LKDG6848站在后面，立马不再交谈了。


End file.
